Who is the Prey?
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and Ino are beautiful vampires working for a secret company in NYC Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamatu, and Kiba are the ones assinged to kill them. lemons, laungage, NXT SXS NXH SXT KXI
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story about beautiful vampire girls and the boys' whose job it is to kill them. What happens when the vampire hunters don't know their prey aren't the bad guys?**

**Disclaimer- don't, won't**

* * *

_**Sakura-**_

_Profile- Hair- long and pink, eyes- green, Height- 5' 5"_

_Victims- 8, at random_

_M.O. according to witnesses—drags them to dark alleys using brute strength _

_Ability- incredible strength _

_Her tracker- Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Hinata-**_

_Profile- Hair- long blackish blue Eyes- lavender Height- 5'5"_

_Victims- 4, at random _

_M.O.- fakes an injury and begs for help_

_Ability- advanced sight_

_Her tracker- Naruto Uzumaki_

_**Temari-**_

_Profile- Hair- honey blond in four pig tails Eyes- black Height- 5' 8"_

_Victims- 22, at random_

_M.O.- seduction_

_Ability- wind manipulation_

_Her tracker- Shikamaru Nara_

_**Ino-**_

_Profile- Hair- bleach blond in high ponytail Eyes- dark blue Height- 5'6"_

_Victims- 12, mostly men 21-35_

_M.O.- seduction _

_Ability- mind control _

_Her Tracker- Kiba Inuzuka_

_**Tenten-**_

_Profile- Hair- Brown changes in style, Eyes- brown, Height – 5' 7"_

_Victims- 17, only men ages vary from 18 to 35 _

_M.O.- any means necessary to get her prey_

_Ability- precise aim and incredible speed_

_Her Tracker- Neji Hyuuga_

That's me

These beautiful girls are not a force to mess with. It our jobs are trackers, to find and kill them. We all have had targets before but none that were this hard to kill; now we have them pinned down in one part of New York, and that would be Brooklyn. They five spread out into sections only meeting once every month. This is where my world slowly stopped making scence.

"Fuck! Scatter!" screamed Tenten once she realized we were there. The five ran into opposite directions each of us followed their girl

I kept up easily on my motorcycle I could tell she wasn't really trying to run _"What are you doing?"_ I wondered to my self she took a hard right turn to a dead end she whipped around to face me when I stopped the bike but didn't get off but I did lose the helmet.

"Why are we so important to you!?" she yelled

"You're a killer, does killing you in return come as that much of a surprise?"

She unclenched her fists and chuckled "I suppose you couldn't understand… you don't have the carvings for blood." She took a step toward me I tensed and reached for the wooden stakes in my jacket "What are you gonna do? You know we've been here before, but you can never kill me with toughs' toothpicks."

"Yeah, yeah. But I got pretty damn close last time." I smirked and so did she

"I know, Baby." She lifted up her shirt and discarded it in a dumpster leaving her in a black satin bra just beyond the edge of the smooth material was a scar not three inches away from her heart "it was a nice shot I'll give you that"

"You're such a tease. It's hot" We had been here many; many times before it was almost routine but still we both keep our guards up "You know if you were human I'd fuck you senseless right?"

"Like wise if you were a vampire, you know you still can. I wouldn't even kill you right away…" she offered

I pulled out three stakes "You know I can't do that, Ten. Against the rules"

"Rules, rules, and more rules." She fixed her pony tail as I threw the stakes at her but she simply took one step to the left and caught the closest wooden stick right before it hit her heart "our rules are simple, kill the person we are assigned."

"If you tell us your leader's name and work for us then we _can_ have sex." I've been trying to either kill her or get info out of her for two years

She disappeared, then I felt legs wrap around my waist and cool hands massage my shoulders and she licked my ear it felt really good "But it's just so much hotter because I know that we shouldn't…" one of her hands crawled up my leg to my manhood

"Oh fuck…" I tried to knock her off but she pinned my hands to my sides with her legs

"Relax, Neji… I won't hurt you" she moved around so she was in front of me; the look in her eyes told me she wasn't lying… she freed my arms and her hands traveled down my chest

"T-Tenten…" I again tried to push her off "I don't trust you…"

She looked me in the eyes and said, "You don't have to because I don't trust you."

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore I kissed her. It was the idea that we're supposed to mercilessly kill each other but I wanted to be inside her more than anything in this world. I picked her up and let the bike fall on its side. Once I had her in my arms I slammed her back into the ally wall, she moaned into my mouth I could feel her cold blood trickle down her back onto my hands, she seemed to like the pain. I tore the small elastic band out of her hair with a harsh pull she arched her back to my chest and moaned again when my hand moved to her large breasts.

"N-eji… people a-are coming!" she whispered franticly "We have to hide!"

I growled at her protesting and rammed my tongue down her throat for one last moment before setting her down and moving the bike out of sight.

We could hear the two talking…

"Sakura… where did you go, Sweetie?" it was Sasuke

"Why do you want to find lil' old me" she was behind him

He sighed, "trying to sneak up on me, again?"

She was in front of him now "No I'm succeeding."

He chuckled low in his throat "What ever you say…" she walked closer to him

"I really don't want to hurt you Sasuke-kun." She didn't look pleased when he pulled out the stakes "You never did listen well…"

"I get that a lot." He threw one stake after another she got closer and he backed up to the wall behind him "Shit…"

"Are you done with the stick things yet?"

"…Maybe"

She giggled a harmless giggle "Where is your car?"

"Why would _you_ want to know?" he retorted

"Chill out, Sparky" she flicked him on the nose "I like your car, did you pick it out?"

"Yeah, it's got a custom paint job."

"I like your bike better." Said Tenten

That made me smile on the inside "Thanks, let's get away from here—"

"And maybe finish what we started…" she took me by the hand and then jumped up to the roof top we ran farther into her territory

We then stopped at an apartment complex and climbed into the window on the top floor. It was nice inside, almost homey with rich gold and green colors everywhere. "This is it…home sweet home" she turned to me "look while you can it will all be gone in the morning"

"The only thing I want to see right now is your bed room." She turned to the hall way and looked over her shoulder playfully

"As you wish" she ran her fingers along the left wall as she walked slowly to her room she turned left into the last room at the very back of the hall

I followed her my guard still up because I couldn't see her for one second and that's all it can take for a talented vampire to murder you and this girl was definitely a talented one.

I walked in to find her next the bed holding on the canopy pole only in her bra and panties "Do you like what you see?"

"Absolutely…" I walked to this creature of perfection she put two cold hands on my chest and she closed her eyes

"Mmhh… I can feel your heart beat." Tenten took off my jacket then my shirt then my pants and boxers she rubbed against my erection "your huge…" she whispered seductively

I groaned when she wrapped her hand around me and started pumping "No-o, I want to be inside of you…" I pushed her down on to the bed and crawled on top of her ever so slowly I stripped her down to nothing. Kissing from her mouth down to her stomach and licking her clit causing her to moan "so sweet so wet." I blew cold air on her sex and she grabbed a fist full of my hair "don't cum yet Tennie, I'm gonna make you scream."

I pushed into her, hard.

"AAH, Neji!"

"Ah…ah. Aah… fu-uck " this is the greatest thing I've ever felt in my life she is so tight "Ten… ten…"

Her nails scraped down my back leaving long marks, I always did like it rough. She was trying to keep down her moans; I didn't want that. I pulled her hair, making her arch her back to take more of me in. I leaned my head down to her ear "…scream for me." I slammed into her harder and faster than before

"AAHH, NEJI!" she was panting cold air onto my neck "DON'T STOP!"

I flipped her over she was on her hands and knees "That's it Baby. Say my name, ugh…ah—AH tell me what you want!"

"OH GOD, I want you! AH" I wrapped my hand around her waist so I could go harder we were close I could feel it "FUCK ME NEJI!!"

"AHH, AAHAAHH! TENTEN!" this feeling rushing through me was almost unbearable it was like I was losing my mind as I came in side of her

We dropped on to the bed my arm still firmly around her waist she was shaking and gripping the bedspread. I turned her back around so she was lying on my chest but I could still be inside her.

"You…were my first…as a vampire"

"Really? I'm glad because that was amazing," I tucked her hair behind her ear "I don't have to be back for a while…"

"Will you stay?" she looked up at me with hope in her golden brown eyes

"Sure." She smiled a happy smile

"Your warmth feels nice…"

"Oh trust me, you feel _much_ better than I do."

* * *

**TBC R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK please read AND REVIEW! Thank you for your time lol**

**Disclaimer- it's sad, really but no I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Still Neji's POV**

Eventually I let Tenten get off of me; she picked up the clothes off the floor and handed me mine. "I have no intention to put these back on." I smirked and walked toward her she backed up to the wall

"Oh really? Why is that?" she whispered huskily in my ear

I reached down and fingered her clit, "Is this a good enough reason?"

She slammed my back hard into the wall switching our positions "no way, Neji. You've had your fun now it's my turn…" Tenten end down and took me into her mouth she sucked and licked as much as she could handle

"Ugh that's right," I took a fist full of her hair forcing more into her mouth "ah...ugh…"

A few more moments passed she started to suck harder then she looked up at me and moaned I came into her mouth she swallowed my seed and licked her lips.

I pulled her up by the hair "Wanna fuck in the kitchen?"

"You read my mind…"

* * *

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Come on Sakura… it's my job to kill you! It's not personal!" man she was touchy

"But I don't want to kill you god damn it!" she yelled from the roofs as we were running I was chasing her "Get that through your head!"

"Fine! You don't want to kill me! Now what?" she stopped dead in her tracks

"Then… we let each other live out happy lives or something! I don't know!" she put her hand on her hip but I was nothing the fact was didn't have on under wear and she was wearing a skirt on the roof "Sasuke-kun if you want to see what's up my skirt then come and look…"

"Tempting tough you are Sakura that's got to be a no thank you—" she was behind me now so I turned around

"Am I not your type?" she really looked curious

"Your everything I'd want to screw with only one down side, vampire" she giggled at that

"How is that a down side? Being with a vampire heightens your scene of touch…" she started walking away

"Oh, so that means—"

"I'm the best you'll ever have" she called over her shoulder "If you hadn't turned me down… vampires love sex just as much as blood"

With that she disappeared into the darkness of the city streets

* * *

**With Hinata and Naruto**

**Naruto's POV**

She was running full speed trying to get away from me; in her file it said she's only been a monster for six weeks… she's just a baby but then again so am I to all this. that's why I got her as a target.

"Hinata!" I called after her

She looked back a moment tears streaming down her face she tripped and was sent to the floor

I approached her she was cornered between two connected buildings

The look on her face was one of sheer terror and fear "I-I don't wanna die…" she whispered

I felt bad for her but I pulled out the stakes "I truly am sorry"

She was frozen stiff "Please… d-don't do this, Naruto"

I threw one and missed then I threw another and another both missed. I sighed "…get outta here Hinata. If you didn't look so damn innocent I would have killed you by now.'

"N-Naruto?" she looked strait at me

"Just walk away, Hinata. If any of the other guys saw me I'd be dead meat and so would you… next time we're in the situation" she stopped breathing again "… I'll kill you"

"Y-Yes" she started to get up being sure not to leave her back to me yet "Thank you" with that she ran away

I sighed again "Crap… Neji's gonna kill me."

**With Neji and Tenten**

**Neji's POV**

We were getting partially dressed and taking a short break from our "big night".

"Your counters are very cold." I informed her while putting on my boxers

"Sorry," she laughed putting on my T-shirt "I can't help you with that one. Do you want something you eat?"

I tensed

"I was talking about pizza" she rolled her eyes at me

"Oh right. Sure… wait can you eat regular food?" I sat down at her small table in the living room

"Yep," she smiled "The only reason we do the blood thing is to survive our bodies need it to function. Didn't you already know that?"

"No actually, we don't really get that much information on you guys just what you look like how you kill and your name." she placed a long stem crystal glass with a red liquid in it "...Is this—"

"No, it's wine. So you guys really don't know any thing about us?" she questioned sitting down on my lap

"Nope," I set my glass down on the table she picked it up and took a sip "So I guess that isn't poisoned" I laughed. She smiled and kissed me "Oh, is the break over?"

"Hell yes it is," I lifted her up onto the table and we got undressed again I knocked over the glass so now her back was in a large puddle of wine her hair was all over like a halo on the clear table

I stopped to stair at her for a while "my beautiful killer" she smiled seductively

"At your service" I kissed her long and hard massaging her breasts while she rubbed the back of my neck

All my reasoning was gone for the night; I pushed into her but slower this time wanting her to beg me to fuck her brains out. Instead of going hard I went deep she arched her back at the slow pleasure I was inflicting.

"F-aster." her eyes were closed tightly she started to move under me smashing her hips to mine

"No, no Tennie…" I push down on her so she couldn't move anymore

"I-It feels too good!" the gasped

All I wanted was to pleasure her right now, I could wait "I know Tenten, I know" I went deeper in side her moving so slowly it looked like she was going to lose her mind

"Neji! I can't take it!" she gripped my shoulders

"Yes you can… I can tell you're not even close yet. Relax, just enjoy it." This was too much fun

She gasped and panted more and more the deeper I got "Ne-eji!" I could feel the cold wine sliding down my chest from her hands it dripped down to her breasts licked it off and sucked on the hardened pick buds she gasped again. Her reactions were making me get closer to my climax

"I'm—I'm CUMMING," she screamed as I pushed into her with all the strength I had it sent me over the edge too

"AHHH" it wasn't as strong as the other times we had sex but still unbelievably great she was shaking again and looked completely amazed by what I did to her

"N-Neji," I lowered myself so I could hold her "where the hell did you learn how to fuck?"

I laughed "Trade secret"

"Hyuuga! Where are you?" wait was that Sasuke's voice?!

"HEY TEME WHERE ARE YA!?" that was Naruto!

Tenten heard it too; she jumped off me "Neji they're in my house! What are they doing here?!"

"They must have activated the homing device in my jacket!" she threw me my clothes as I got off the table

"Get dressed!"

The guys entered the living room it was only the two of them though

"THERE YA ARE NEJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he looked over and saw Tenten "…is that Tenten!?"

I threw her my shirt so she could cover up; she put it on and ran jumped out the widow we came in, narowly avoiding a stake Sasuke tried to kill her with.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Sasuke "Your supposed to kill her not screw her damned brains out!"

"…Just outta curiosity how was it? And how many times?" asked Naruto

I turned to him "Freakin amazing and four. Five if you count oral… why do you want to know?"

"Forget him! What were you thinking?" yelled Sasuke "That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen!"

"Oh please Uchiha! I've seen how you look at that Sakura girl, you want to fuck a vampire too!"

"Yeah I do but I never did it!" he was really pissed "Get dressed, and meet us down stairs." He stomped over to the door and proceeded down the steps Naruto soon followed

"Sorry," Tenten said from the hall way where Naruto was only seconds before

"Don't be; I still think it was worth it" she walked over and gave me my shirt back she was wearing jeans and a tube top now

"Will you still be my tracker?"

"Yeah, I have more authority than Sasuke; I'll be back to track you down again don't you worry about that" I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately I moved to her neck biting and sucking the soft flesh leaving a mark "Wow you being a vampire I wasn't sure that would work"

She giggled "Bu-bye Neji" then disappeared

"Be seeing you soon," I smirked all the way down the stairs and walked right passed the dynamic duo "Good night, very good night"

"I'm really gonna kill him this time..." seethed Sasuke to Naruto

* * *

**TBC hehe i have review! I smile big at this**

**_With love - Missy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Missy here! Hope you like the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer- sniffle-sniffle so sad**

* * *

**With Ino and Kiba **

**Kiba's POV**

"Akamaru, find the girl…" I instructed he new her scent by now it _had _been a year now

"Here Akamaru, here boy!" called Ino from the middle of the street

"Oh you've got to be kidding…" Akamaru ran strait to Ino and begged to be picked up "Traitor" I mumbled

"Oh hi Kiba! What's up?" she picked my dog up and scratched his belly

"Ino! You know I don't like it when you baby him!" I scolded her

"Well he loves me so to bad!" she struck her tongue out at me

"Why did I get the vampire that my tracking dog _likes_!?" I shouted to the sky

"Shut up Dude!" yelled some guy out his window

"Sorry, Sir" I yelled back

"You better be or else I'll—"

"Stick a sock in it Buddy, or I'll come up there and pop a cap in your ass!!" screeched Ino

The guy was quite and shut his window

"Remand me not to get you mad" I gaped

"Deal, Akamaru go to Kiba" he whimpered "Akamaru…" she warned

He slowly walked to me when he got to me I whispered "what ever happened to bros before hoes?"

"Kiba Inuzuka I heard that!"

"He isn't supposed to like you more than me!" I retorted "Now just hold still for a minute while I try to kill you!"

She was right in front of me now, hands on her hips "You think I'm a hoe!"

I took a stab at her, missed, another stab, miss, we were in close combat for a few minutes be fore she yelled, "You're the hoe!" and slapped me and petted Akamaru before disappearing

"Why does she like you more than me? I'm closer species wise! Why do you get all the girls—"

"Hey Kiba!" I turned around it was Ino she gave me a quick kiss on the lips "I never said I liked Akamaru more than you…"

She ran off

_Hehe she likes me more than Akamaru_

**With Shikamaru and Temari**

**Shikamaru's POV**

"What a drag… Temari stop playing games I'm getting bored"

She was on the fire escape hanging by her knees right in front of my face "But I like games, Shika."

"Wow… I never noticed how big your boobs are…" something like that really doesn't dawn on you till they're up close and personal

"Oh why thank you," she started to unzip her leather top

"T-Temari!" I backed away

"Please Shikamaru. Just his once will you fu—"

"No! You'll kill me!" she dropped down from the ladder gracefully

"Who said I would do that? I've grown rather found of you… we've all become fond of you boys" she slid her fingers across my shoulders as she walked in a circle around me "What do you feel for us?"

"You're targets… attractive targets. I'll give you that, but" I pushed her hand away "You killed innocent people!"

"Who said they were innocent?" she sighed "I'm not getting anywhere with you am I?"

"You want to 'Get' some where with me?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes, I do. I'll let you have me in this very ally if you want…" they didn't cover this in the training "…uh-oh sorry Shika not tonight. I'm being called away" her voice was just an echo in the street now, she was nowhere to be found."

"Later then I guess" I whispered to my self my homing device went off on my jacket

"There you are! We found Kiba a minute ago… we thought you died!" yelled Naruto from down the block

I walked to them "Troublesome… what's new?"

"We caught Neji fucking a vampire…"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kiba and I screamed

"Fucked. A. Vampire." Can his proud reply, "I made her scream and beg."

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT" I seethed "Why would you do something like that? It's completely irresponsible!"

"Yeah, yeah I got this lecture forty minutes ago"

"…How was it?" asked Kiba

"What's the right way to describe it…The best I've ever had in my life we did it four times in three hours" he smirked at Sasuke's disgusted face "You should try it Uchiha maybe then you can finally like girls"

"Shut it Hyuuga I get as much pussy as you do"

"You might actually enjoy your self this time" he pulled out a pair of black satin panties "I know I did."

"You kept her under wear?" I asked

"Yep…" he brought them to his face and smelled the garment

"Your such a man whore."

"I second that"

"Same"

"Dido"

"Am not, I'm just in a good mood" he started walking back towards the cars "I need a ride to my bike"

"I'll do it." Said Naruto walking to his bright yellow Hummer Neji hopped in and they were gone

* * *

**Neji's POV**

"Hey Neji?"

"Hn…"

"What's it like—Not in a perverted way but… you know" I raised an eyebrow

"You like your target I see" I could even hear his grip on the steering wheel tighten "…it's like nothing you've ever felt before; it's a whole new experience." I chuckled a bit "for a while all I wanted was to make her happy." I could tell that's not what he expected to hear especially from me

"Oh… well I cornered Hinata she had no way out and she was frozen solid with fear. I threw tree stakes and missed ever time—"

"That's odd even for a rookie like your self that would have been an easy shot." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes "I suppose we're both in for it, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so" he grinned we found my bike and went back home

* * *

**Across town**

**Tenten's POV**

I went to Temari's house to try and sort out what I did. So here I am on her doorstep out side and the sun is about to come up "TEM! OPEN UP!"

She opened the door just in time a beam of light shot across the door right as she was closing it. "What are you doing here!? That light could have killed you!"

"I know! Tem listen to me I—"

"Why do you smell like a human? No, you smell like human cum… care to explain?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot

"Ok… I let Neji fuck me," I braced myself for yelling

"What? You actually got him to go through with it?" she dragged me over to her gray couch

"Yeah, but aren't you mad?"

"I'm not the one that's going to be mad, Ten. You know _he_ won't be pleased. But it's perfectly normal to want to have sex with someone that wants to kill you. Vampires like you and me love danger." She smiled

"Is that why it felt so good? Because I'm drawn to danger?" I asked I was wondering why it was that amazing

"Well either that or he's just good at it," We laughed Temari and I have been best friends since I was turned "What was it like?" she sat cross legged and faced me clutching a pillow, in the gossip position

I did the same thing "anything I tell you would be the under statement of the century"

"Wow… what did you do?" I gave her a play back of the entire night "They caught you!? Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine," I assured her "but when I came back to put clothes on he said it was worth it and gave me this" I lifted up the side pony and showed her the mark

"Dang he got you good!" we giggled and settled down for the night she let me sleep on the couch and Tem went back to her room

I looked at the clock and sighed in was eight in the morning I needed sleep soon my prayers were answered and I dreamt of the passed night

* * *

**TBC who do you like it? Is it good enough? Please read and review!!**

_**With love, Missy**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's your next chapter and there is request for more lemons and being the perv I am I have many extra scenes to spare! Hehe. You know what I'm falling out of love with SasuSaku so SasuTenNeji is the new plan!!**

**PERVS UNITE!!**

* * *

**Neji's POV**

I decided to go home and sleep a bit after all it was ten AM and I'm only a wake at night just like she is… I went to my room it was decently sized with a chair a bookshelf a TV and a bed. YAY bed; I flopped down face first took off my shoe and threw it at the button on the wall that turned out the light. Direct hit. I lazily fumbled out of my jacket and pants before tossing into them hamper then I grabbed Tenten's panties and put them under my pillow… my shirt still smelled like her perfume.

_Mmhh… lilies and vanilla how pretty…_ I slowly drifted to sleep

**Neji's Dream**

_I was walking on a beach somewhere at sun set I could here a water fall near by so I went toward the sound_

_The sound was echoing out of a cave on the side of a cliff. I entered in and walked on the narrow ledge of the shallow river's bank_

**(THE PICTURE OF THE WATERFALL AND TENTEN'S OUT FIT (everything but the shoes are what she is wearing) ARE ON MY PROFILE)**

_The gray rocks reflected the water's light so it looked as if the clear liquid was glowing. Out of the shadows appeared a girl her hair was long and untamed making her look like the goddess she really is… Tenten… I felt out of place when she looked at me, I was clad in black leather she was in white lace. She looked like an angel while I looked like a killing machine_

"_Neji… I've been waiting for you." Her voice was a soft lullaby to my ears she stepped into the cool liquid but her foot didn't sink to the bottom. No, instead she merely glided over the water making small, expanding circles with her bare feet, as she got closer to me_

_When she was less than one foot away still standing on the mirror like fluid she stood on her tip toes and put her arm gently around my neck I put my hands on her waist and slightly helped her get closer she was on one foot now the other one she picked up so it was bent at the knee. Our lips met and it was like the perfect moment. Her large chest lightly touched mine. _

"_Why did you wait for me?" I asked the beauty in my arms _

"_Because..." She smiled her fanged grin_

_She took me by the hand and led me over the water to the falls and stepped und nether them; I soon followed. Her small fragile fingers made me shiver under her touch as she traced lines up and down my torso. She unzipped my shirt I let it slid down my arms to the water where it sank I keeled down and kissed up her leg removing her skirt my hands roamed her body fingering the hem line of her shirt. I slowly pulled it over her head care full not to break her for she would vanish forever…_

_Once her body was bare I pulled her to me, and our feet submerged. I laid her down gently in the calming waters I undid my pants and kneeled down to be at her height _

"_I don't want to hurt you, so please… don't disappear," she put a cold hand on my face_

"_I won't, Love… I'll never leave you alone again" I entered her feeling more cared about than I have in years because in truth… I believed her._

_She tilted her head back and moaned I kissed her the way a dieing man kisses his lover for the last time, never wanting the moment to end._

_I glided into her with more passion than before his wasn't like before it wasn't just fucking anymore this time I trusted her and felt safe when she was there with me … it's not lust any more it was a raw need; every once of my being had a new hunger for her._

"_Ah…mmhh, ugh… what…ugh do you want!?" my climax was fast approaching but I held back, I want her to answer_

"…_Neji… ah…ugh" her voice was tight and only a whisper now "Protect me…"_

_I kissed her as we came. Her silenced moan shook through me and doubled the intensity of the orgasm_

_"I promise I will always keep you safe…"_

**End Dream**

I opened my eyes with a smile _'even when she's not her I'm satisfied…well its not as…enjoyable as the real thing ' _I chuckled then realized that I was hard again _'dose she have this affect on every one?'_

_I pulled a condom from my dressed drawer, wrapped my fist around my shaft, closed my eyes and tried to picture Tenten._

_In my mind I was sitting in a dark room with my hands tied behind my back. She walked in dressed up as a schoolgirl_

**(The outfit is on my profile)**

I pumped my hand up and down with my eyes still closed

_She walked up and sat on my lap, moving her hips slowly against mine. Her hands moved freely up and down my chest, playing with the sensitive hair on the back of my neck. Then moved to the binding on my hands_

"_Oh, Neji. All tied up I see… I like it" she giggled in my ear after she got off me and started to shed her clothes and moved her hips to the soft booming music. After she was naked she came back to my lap and pressed her hot sex against my leg and undid the binding on my hands. I attacked her chest and clit with both hands_

My orgasm was close

_"N-eji…mmhh…just like that"_

"God I love my…I-imagination—ugh" I grunted out after a came into the condom. Masturbating was no comparison to Tenten but it would do for now

I got up, threw on my daily out fit of a black, ripped under shirt from the day before beneath my old beat up leather jacket, I don't want to get a new one because it was already custom made for… my profession.

I walked down the hall way and entered the kitchen, being greeted by the guys in there own special ways:

"HEY NEJI!" Naruto was sitting on the floor with a bowl of ramen

"Shut up Naruto! Morning, Nejj." (I've decided they call him Nejj) Kiba was leaning against the counter

"To troublesome to be up yet." Face down on the table

"Hn… mornings suck." Holding up his head with his hands beer at his side

"It's seven PM, Uchiha" I gabbed a beer and sat down next to him

"It was a figure of speech, Hyuuga" he looked through his hair to glare at me and I chuckled

"Why can't you two use your first names?" asked Kiba

"Sasuke's to proud." Said Naruto from the floor

"Thank you, Naruto" I held out my bottle of beer and he lightly touched it with his bowl

"Cheers" I smiled and took a drink as he slurped his soup

"You two have a weird relation ship," mumbled Shikamaru

"Why are you so damn cold, Sasuke I mean—" started Kiba

"Sasuke happens to like female company… and sleep" Interrupted Sasuke

"We're speaking in third person now, apparently… what's the plan of attack tonight?" I asked

"Behave maybe?" said Shikamaru raising his head "we don't have anyone else to keep an eye on you, until tomorrow so…"

"I get another night on my own, yay" smirked at Sasuke

"I say we tie him up and leave him here." Spat sasuke glaring at me "Better yet…" he grinned "let's vote I'll switch targets with Neji."

"What?!" I jumped up

"Neji you know we can over through you now shut up, I say yes. Shikamaru?"

"…yeah"

"Neji?"

"Fuck no."

"Naruto?"

"…No"

"It's up to you Kiba, what do you say?" we both looked at him

"…I'm sorry…Nejj but she could kill you. I say yes." He had his head down

"It's ok, Kiba." I couldn't hold it against him he was trying to look out for me

"Well then it's settled I go after Tenten you take Sakura for the night. I don't mean that literally"

"No worries… I hate pink"

**Three hours later**

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

I sat on a building roof in a pair of sexy jeans with cuts dangerously high up and my thighs and a tight red tank top with my feet hanging over the edge waiting to hear Neji's bike come with in a few miles of me. We all have incredible talents now like advance hearing, better eye sight, faster, stronger…more beautiful. Some of our _special _talents were carried over from the life we can't remember… we were given names and taken in to dark rooms for five days after they had bitten us, so we come turn. There were rumors going around in other less important covens that we were selected after being monitored and tested without us knowing it but the five of us brushed it off. _Orochimaru_ only selected pretty young girls to do his bidding claiming that we _turned_ more efficiently than anyone else. The researchers found out ways to make vampiric animals such as lions, tigers, snakes, dogs, and bears. Now the guards were armed with much stronger weapons than any other army in the world, because well… I visible smirked we _are_ the weapons.

"Day dreaming are we, my sweet?" came a chilling voice from behind me "I can smell him on you still…" he laughed and wrapped his tongue around me pinning my arms to my sides

"Well that good I thought he smelled nice" I replied not fazed at all

"He smells repulsive and you know it! Humans are all disgusting I don't know why you still are infatuated with their kind."

"And I still don't know how you can talk with your vile tongue around me" his tongue squeezed me very tightly I couldn't breath

"Don't test me, my sweet" I would surly have bruises I felt him let go and I knew he was gone several minutes passed probably twenty

"Hello Tenten…" I looked down to find Neji's friend, Sasuke

"Hey what's up? Having a good night?"

"My night will be better…" he was behind me now "as soon as you explain why you like my friend"

"He interests me." I faced him

He walked forward but I didn't move he picked me up by the collar but I made no action to hurt him "Tell me why I don't interest you…"

"…"

"Give me a reason, Tenten." He as growing impatient and angry "Why did you fuck him and not me?!"

"Why would I have sex with you? Why do you care?!" I reached up and grabbed his hands careful not to put too much pressure I don't want to break his hand

"Because…" he brought me close to his face and whispered in my ear "The thought of me inside you… was intoxicating" he licked my ear and I whimpered at his touch

"I-I can't do this!" I really started to fight him not with my real strength but it didn't faze him at all. I looked up at him horror clear in my eyes "W-what a-are you?"

"Your nightmare…" he eyed me up and down hungrily

"You can't be...no it's not possible"

"well aren't you a vixen tonight."

"Get off me!" I was trying with as much strength I could "Let me go!"

"No." he laughed, "I have one night to do this and you _will_ enjoy this so just relax, Ten"

he jumped down the fire escape with ease and out into the street to a man whole cover "No please not down there! You don't know what's inside that place! —"

"Yes I do…" he laughed a sick laugh and jumped own the whole pinning me to his chest with his arms. When I felt him land I didn't dare open my eyes, I just clung to the person that would probably rape me because I knew he was the only thing keeping me alive…

* * *

**TBC!! REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK RXR I love you all very, very much!**

**With Tenten and Sasuke**

**Tenten's POV**

I gripped Sasuke's shirt eyes still closed "Tenten, open you eyes."

I whimpered on the verge of tears trying to hid in his long floor length coat "Sasuke what do you have there?" asked a girl

My whole body stiffened and one tear slid down my face I could feel him chuckled at my reaction "a vampire"

"Really?" I could hear a rather large sounding boy coming closer "Hhmm, a really pretty one… are you going to screw her?"

"Once she relaxes, she hasn't even opened her eyes yet." He massaged the back of my head almost in a loving way it made me feel better

"Well, have fun. If you get bored I'll take her."

I took I deep breath and cracked open one eye. I saw in a big room with lots of people, pretty girls in kimonos and men in Japanese dress robes that were just staring at me wanting me to move away from Sasuke. Instead of just grabbing his shirt I wrapped my arms round his waist and buried my face in his chest.

The reason I was behaving like this is the reason humans fear the dark…hybrids. These creatures are crosses between an extinct breed called demons and vampires. If a vampire were to go up against a hybrid alone… they would be brutally killed. It's our job to keep them under ground in New York and make sure their numbers keep going down not up, that's why we're here. The way to kill a hybrid is to have a battle formation, our strategy was Hinata would find them, Temari and I would surprise it and knock it off it's feet using my speed and her air manipulation, Ino would confuse it, and Sakura would kill it we all helped with the kill. Hybrids were created in lads vampires and the few remaining demons tried to create the perfect weapon, and they did but they grew too vast in numbers and too smart to keep under control. Now I was alone in there territory

"Sasuke!" whined a girl "Why her! You fucked me befo—"

"That was a _huge_ mistake, Karin. From what Neji says she's amazing so I picked her up off a roof." They all laughed darkly, "She will be with us until tomorrow night got it?" they agreed then he picked me up bridal style because I was petrified into a stupid looking monument of fear and went merrily down a hallway to my demise…great

He stopped at a huge door, kicked it open, and walked in the door swinging closed behind us; it was beautiful. Dark blues, grays, and purples in silk, satin, and velvet. The room was huge the ceiling was at least thirty feet off the ground with an old crystal chandler candles were every where, there was and enormous gothic style bed with dark— almost black poles of spiraling wood at each corner, and expensive silk navy sheets in short his room had a "demon's paradise" feel to it.

"I see you like the place." He gently set me down on the bed I jumped up and tried to run for the door, I was faster than anyone in that room back there—Sasuke was in front of the door right before I could touch the handle—But I'm not faster than him "where do you think your going?"

I stared into his oxyn eyes; they held a small hint of amusement. Walked toward me forcing my body against his. Because he was so much taller than me I could feel his erection on my stomach "Let's go to the bed shall we?"

With that I fought him again scratching down his chest ripping his shirt but it left no mark "I'm a demon, Tenten you know that won't work." I stopped fighting I knew he was right

"Fine… you win, Sasuke… just don't tell any one" he licked up and down my neck

"Wouldn't dream of It." He picked me up again and threw me on the bed roughly, different than Neji does, Sasuke cares a lot less about if he was hurting me even though he was the one out of the two that could, Sasuke crawled on top of me ripped open my shirt kissing down my chest to the edge of my pants discarding them to the side of the huge bed. Once I was naked I made no move to cover my self, if I did he would most likely rip off my arms. "What a beautiful creature you are." He shed off his coat and shirt leaving his toned body to hover over mine. I looked away from his face only to have my head jerked back in his direction "Look into my eyes the whole time, or I'll kill you"

I whimpered and one tear slipped down my cheek, Sasuke licked it off my face; I'm his toy for the night. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered

"Because I can…" he kissed me bruising my lips, I did nothing until he pulled my hair "Kiss me back, Vampire!" he growled his eye went red he twisted my hair in his hand making me cry out and arch my back in pain.

"OK!" I gasped he claimed my lips again except I kissed back with just as much intensity afraid for my life

He undid his pants and boxers, he was big too but Neji was slightly bigger. I knew Sasuke had more experience then him; after all he was likely to be over three hundred years old, the five of my friends and I are only children compared to these brutal monsters.

He yanked my legs open as far as they would go "Your not wet…" he reached his face down to my sex then sucked and licked my clit, as much as I hated it, this felt amazing, just as good as Neji.

"S-Sasuke…ugh." He looked up at me surprise clear in his eyes. I flushed red after I realized I had just moaned out his name. He picked up his head and wiped off my juices. I didn't cum but now I was wet for him against my will.

He chuckled "Having fun?" I felt vulnerable now as he loomed over me.

"AAHH!" I screamed when he entered me with out warning he didn't even pause he just fucked nonstop. It was undeniable that it was great; I wanted to scream again out of sheer ecstasy I restrained my self by biting my lip drawing blood. Sasuke saw this and looked displeased so he pulled my back up so it was more arched taking more of him in. "AH—UGH FUCK!"

This is unfair, I can't describe how much I want to push him off and run away to find Neji. Sasuke made me feel dirty, Neji made me feel loved. I never had that before—feeling loved… it was more exciting and enjoy able than anything sasuke could ever do to me… but—

"S-Sasuke…"

"UGH…S-shit mmhh… that's right, Tenten."

-I was _his _whore tonight

"Oh god! He was right… you are the most. —Ugh incredible thing anyone could ever feel! AHH!" he groped me harder his handprint would be on my breast for a few days

"Ugh, ah, n-o please Stop!" I tried to fight him one last time he just pinned my hands over my head and started to slam even harder into me

"Shut the fuck up—AH an-nd take it!" his eyes were closed tightly and his mouth was slightly open

"AAHH…" I was close "…forgive me…" I came simultaneously as Sasuke. His seed filled me he fell down on to me and cept hold of my arms and legs so I was unable to struggle

"Good Girl…" he got up "I changed my mind I wont kill you, I'll keep you here forever." He laughed it echoed sickly through the room

"What you can't do that! We had a deal!" I ran at him one fist back ready to hit him in the face "YOU BASTARD!" he caught my wrist and twisted it behind my back forcing my front into the wall.

"Listen, Vampire! If I want you to stay you stay!" he growled I my ear

"AHH." He twisted my arm tighter

"Understand?!"

"YES, YES I DO!" I hurt so badly I couldn't stand it

He released me "good… I'll get you some new clothes. Don't go anywhere I can't promise your safety if you leave this room without me." He put his clothes back on and walked out of the room when I heard the door click I ran to my jeans

* * *

**Flash Back**

_"Tenten I want you to have this," said Temari right as I was walking out in to the night air_

_"Have what?" I turned around to face her. She held out a tracking device just like the one Neji had except it had a very small keypad so you could type messages._

_"If he tries to harm or ambush you we'll come running at top speed." I took the small object_

_"Thanks Tem," I walked out of the house_

_'I hope I don't have to use it' I thought while tiptoeing down the steps_

**End flash back**

* * *

I took out the machine and typed as fast as I could

_Girls, help me! Find Neji and bring him when you get to me. I'm under ground, please hurry!_

I hit the send/panic button and put the object under the bed. Sasuke walked back in, with a black Kimono

**(It's on my profile if you want to look at it)**

I was sitting on the huge bed trying to cover up. Once I saw he had new clothes for me walked over to him and tried to snatch them away from him.

"Ah, ah, ah." He shook his finger at me "Be polite." He handed the robes to me

"…Thank you." I mumbled trying to suppress a smirk at the though of the girls kicking his ass

"Was that so hard?" he kissed me on the head and sat down in a chair near the corner I was in watching me dress, once I was done I looked at him "Done?"

"Yes." God I hated kimonos

"Very well. Let's go meet some of the people that want you dead shall we?" he got up and put his vile hand on my lower back

"Lovely." I glared at him he laughed at me "Whom are we meeting?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

**TBC RXR!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Welcome back to my story! The answers to some questions on my reviews (That I am VERY grateful for) are**

**Yes, Sasuke is a hybrid**

**Yes, all of the hybrids want to kill Tenten Sakura Hinata Ino and Temari**

**Yes, the boys didn't know that sasuke was a hybrid**

**They don't know because there is no proof that hybrids exist in the human world**

**Yes, hybrids and vampires are a HUGE secrete, hybrids are just a better cept secrete **

**OK! If you have questions just review, It is likely that others have these questions too so don't be afraid to ask! **

* * *

**Neji's POV**

I walked around the streets in the heart of Sakura's territory

"What are you doing here?" it was Sakura

"Your boy friend made me switch targets with him because he's a goody, goody bastard." She looked at me like I was stupid

"So where is he?"

"Trying to kill Tenten, why?" he eyes went wide "Relax, she'll be fine."

"I know _that_." She rolled her eyes at me like she was smarter by a long shot… god she got annoying fast "she's just so much prettier that me! He was considering doing it with me, so he'll definitely nail her!"

I flinched and mumbled "He better not…" then sighed "Let's just call it a night, ok?"

"Ok—"

BEEP, BEEP, BEPP

"What's that?" I asked she reached down to a small device

"Under ground! No way!" she looked terrified "Come on, Ten where are you?" she started hitting what ever it was repeatedly

"What about Tenten?" I took one step forward then stopped

"I won't hurt you get over here!" I did and she showed me the message it was cutting out parts of words were missing but it said something about needing help and being under ground "It's a tracker but if she's below the city only the message will get here!" she pulled out a ringing phone "I know, let's start in her area, yeah… yeah. They did? With a hunter?!" she looked me up and down "Ok fine… hurry she doesn't have much time…" she hung up "I have orders to bring you with me" I got on my bike and she ran

**Later**

**Neji's POV**

We were in Tenten's apartment, she was right everything was gone not even the carpet was left. All of the girls got different parts of the message, the closest one to Tenten got a faint reading on her location so we have an estament on where she is.

"Ok plan of action anyone?" asked Ino

"We can't go in by our selves, we need help—" said Temari

"Oh like Orochimaru would lend us his army—What would we say? 'Oh hey our friend is missing so were forcing the other vampires to their death, we'll be back by six. Would you like to come?' nice…" informed sakura

"…shut it, Bitch" retorted Temari

"What did you call me?!"

"You people are insane!" I yelled, "What has Tenten? Why would the vampires die? Who is Orochimaru!? WHAT ARMY?" that tore it I had lost my freaking mind

"Riiight…" they all drawled at once

"For one, the hybrids have her—"

"Two, hybrids are basically stronger faster vampires that can be out in day light—"

"Three, Orochimaru is the vampire leader—"

"Four, he has the largest army in the world."

"Than lets go get these hybrid things! If your army—" I tried to reason

"Look, human." Glared Ino "You know nothing about what we do! We are the only things keeping those _hybrid things _from killing every one in the city! You think we like killing humans? We don't! They work for hybrids giving them supplies to change humans and willing vampiric traitors into breasts… sometimes they kidnap the strong vampires… they're merciless…" she hung her head

"That's what you think happened to her…" I was in shock

"We know that's what happened…" Hinata gestured to a small mark in the corner of the wall that I didn't see before it was a circle with an over lapping V and D

**With Tenten and Sasuke**

**Tenten's POV**

I cept close to Sasuke, if some one would look at me and get a hungry look in there eye he would let out an animal like growl. I was still scared to go out in the hallways so I let sasuke keep an arm around me. We approached a young woman this long blonde hair.

"This is Deidara." Sasuke informed

"Why hello beautiful…"

"Oh holy crap you're a guy!" a yelled he looked a little peeved at the snickers form down the hall

"Uh, Deidara I'll get back to you later on the _project_." Sasuke lead me away but my sight lingered on her—er him "hey Kakashi, I have a show-and-tell for you."

I glared up at him "I am _not_ your freak show puppet." He chuckled

"You are what ever I please, I say jump you ask if you should land on my bed—"

"Sasuke, that is no way to speak to a lady. What is your name?" he was wearing a mask and a headband with the hybrid mark in scribed in the metal "Are you Sasuke's new _friend_?"

"Tenten… and no." He seemed like he wasn't going to hurt me he looked at my mouth as I spoke "Yes I am a vampire, do what you want just know I control an army that is more than willing to die for me."

He laughed, "There is no help for you here, your completely only and you will be—" He tucked my hair behind my ear "—Forever."

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" I slapped his hand away "I've killed hundreds of your kind, what makes you think that the vampiric army doesn't know where I am?"

Sasuke turned me around to face him, anger in his eyes "How would they find you?!"

I smirked "Just figure it out, huh?"

"You bitch!" he backhanded me and pulled me back to the room "Where is it?! WHERE IS THE TRACKER?!" he shook me violently by the shoulders then threw me to the ground and tore apart the room at top speed "why didn't I think you would have one?! Shit! Tell me where it is!" he glared at me eyes red again I was sure I was going to die

"…no… if you want me…" I stood up "come and get me!" I ran out the door faster than I've ever run before

"Bitch!" he was right behind me less than four feet away my hair blew behind me and he caught it "Gotcha!"

"AHH! NO!" he pulled harshly making tears well up in my eyes

"Tenten!" a faint voice yelled "Tenten where are you?"

"Neji?!" I looked a few hundred feet down the long corridor his voice was only an echo

"Tenten!"

"Tennie!"

"Ten!"

"Tenten!"

"Tenten-chan!"

"Tenten we can hear you keep talking!"

"Help me! Sasuke has got--" he covered my mouth with his hand i tried to scream but it was usless

"Shut up. They're on the street above us, that's as close as they'll get." his eyes were still red he looked insane the way he was smiling

_"oh god i really am going to die_..."

* * *

**IMPORTANT READ:**

**Ok I would LOVE ideas because i want to make all of you guys happy! so send me your ideas in reviews and i will combine them** **to the best of my abitly!**

**

* * *

TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm so sorry for the wait! Today I'll just be quite and let the story continue.**

**Don't, won't**

* * *

**Neji's POV**

"Tenten! Common answer us!" I looked around franticly and I felt a cool, calming hand on my shoulder

"Neji-san, she isn't here. The under ground system is echoing her voice she could be miles away…I'm sorry but you've known the real Tenten-chan for what?" she whispered in a cold voice "One day, huh? How special. She is our sister, our leader, and our friend. With all due respect, you can't truly understand _our_ pain."

"What do you know of pain your just—" I started

"A vampire? What a stereotype… She's a vampire too not human, not mortal, is she just a soulless body as we are to you?" her clear eyes shown with a new kindness, a curiosity they didn't hold before

I looked away from her face, she reminded me of my mother caring but strong I could see why Naruto couldn't kill her… "I'm sorry. I was out of line. You're right, you've known her longer than me. It's just—never mind."

She took her hand from my shoulder

"We've wasted enough time," said Temari "let's split up and try to pinpoint the possible area she could be starting here." She stomped on the ground it vibrated the earth for a few seconds when she picked her foot up it left a mark "Hinata you stay here you should be safe; but if anything crawlies out of the hole… run, hide, I don't care just get out of here."

"But—"

"Don't argue with me!" she scolded "Ino you go with Neji to the west, Sakura east, I'll take the north."

"What about south?" I asked

She paused "…They don't go any father south." After that we all went in our separate directions having Hinata listen for our echo at that one original point

* * *

**Under ground**

**Tenten's POV**

Sasuke harshly pulled me back to his room still staring into my eyes "…don't speak, don't even breath…" I didn't. He kissed my forehead and lightly tangled his fingers in my hair "such a thing of beauty. I wonder if Sakura would be as much fun as you." He murmured in my ear

"Please… just let me go…"

"Can't do that." He laughed "Well, I can but…" held me close and kissed down my face over my eyelids, to my lips "I won't"

My cold, salty tears streamed down my face as he lead me over to the bed, sat me down, and slowly started to undress me "Don't you ever get enough?" I whispered a harsh breathless whisper

"I've been very lonely for along time. Now since I've met you girls I'm not." His eyes went soft like they were lost in a memory

This is confusing, I don't know weather to hate him or feel sorry for him. This time when Sasuke hovered over me I didn't fight him.

He undid the wrap that held the rest kimono closed then he slid a warm hand over my bare stomach, he stripped me down completely while still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't under stand you. I thought you were a mindless killer that raped and beat me. But now… "

"Now what?!" he seethed "I am a killer! I did fucking rape you! Get it through your head; you're my play thing!" he glared at me eyes red again

I cringed at his tone I didn't know what came over me but I reached out and stroked his face. Although his glare didn't soften I sat up and moved toward him; gliding my way across the silk sheets. He watched me with fierce curiosity I cupped his face in my hands and gently touched his lips with mine. "Pretend I'm Sakura if you want." He kissed back with slow but increasing intensity.

I pulled him down to the bed with my back to the sheets _"I am such an idiot; what the hell am I doing? What about Neji?"_ I stopped at that thought and just let what was happening happen…

His shirt fell to the floor soon accompanied by his pants and boxers. "You're strange too. So willing to put her life on the line to fight me for a human's love… now you almost _want _me to fuck you."

"Like you said, I've been very lonely for a long time." I sat up and cupped my hands around his warm, pale skin once more "I just feel sorry for you—"

Sasuke abruptly stood up and reached for our clothes once he was dressed he headed for the door

"Wait!" I called covering my self with the silk sheets; he cocked his head in my direction "…thank you... for not letting me do that"

He walked out the door muttering a short "hn." On his way out

* * *

**TBC Sorry I just wanted Sasuke to be less creepy did it work or does Tenten just look like a hoe? RXR please**

**-Your friend and fellow anime lover, Missy**


End file.
